This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. While significant progress in understanding the molecular basis of cancer and cancer progression has been made though the use of tissue culture model systems, these models have clear limitations. The use of human specimens derived from donor matched sets, such as primary tumor and normal adjacent tissue, combined with information of clinical status and outcome, can provide both genetic and population-based information that could be critical for the facilitation of innovation in diagnostics, prognostics and therapeutics as well as towards the understanding of underlying mechanisms that lead to cancer. The Tissue Biorepository is a newly organized Core Facility of the Center for Colon Cancer Research. It is an IRB-approved biorepository that collects and banks excess surgical specimens. The objective of the Biorepository is to facilitate cancer research by providing high quality normal and tumor-derived human tissue along with robust clinical data to researchers.